My Secret
by White Vamprose
Summary: Setelah dia kehilangan kalung itu, keanehan mulai terjadi. Para arwah mulai mengusik hidupnya. Hidupnya yang semula tenang dan damai, menjadi kacau seketika! Ia tak bisa lagi berimajinasi dengan bebas. Karena setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, dan setiap detik, arwah-arwah itu tak henti-hentinya mendatanginya. Kehidupannya pun terancam tak bisa kembali normal seperti semula.


**My Secret**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

My Secret © **White Vamprose**

**Warning:** AU, Out of Character , Typo(s), EYD ancur, etc.

**DEDICATED FOR SILUMAN PANDA**

.

.

Chapter 1.

**That's Make Me Crazy**

.

.

**Hinata POV.**

Aku hanyalah seorang pelajar biasa. Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Aku adalah anak kedua dari Hyuuga Hiashi, orang terkaya ke-4 di Kota bernama Konoha. Aku bukan gadis yang cantik dan pintar. Aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang punya imajinasi luar biasa. Aku hobi berkhayal dan melakukan hal-hal yang memalukan. Aku juga suka melakukan hal-hal konyol di sekolah.

Semua kegilaanku itu, membuatku dicap aneh oleh semua orang yang mengenalku. Tapi aku tak peduli sama sekali dengan semua persepsi mereka tentangku. Yang terpenting adalah, hidupku bahagia.

Tapi keanehan mulai terjadi di hidupku yang memang sudah aneh ini. Entah itu hanya khayalanku saja, atau itu benar-benar nyata terjadi. Setiap malam, aku sering mendengar jeritan kesakitan dan tangis seorang wanita di rumah. Aku pernah bertanya pada ayah dan kakakku-Neji, tapi mereka bilang bahwa mereka tak mendengar apapun.

Awalnya, aku menganggap semua itu hanya bagian dari imajinasiku semata. Tapi lama-lama aku jengah juga. Pasalnya, suara-suara itu menggangguku setiap malam.

Dengan bermodal rasa penasaran yang biasa-biasa saja, aku terus mencari tahu tentang asal suara itu. Hingga suatu malam, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti suara yang selalu mengusik ketenanganku akhir-akhir ini. Aku berjalan sendirian keluar rumah. Aku terus berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan. Hingga tak terasa, aku telah sampai di sebuah sumur tua milik keluarga kami. Ya, sumur dibelakang paviliun milik nenekku yang telah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan perlu diingat, bahwa paviliun ini telah kosong sejak lama. SEJAK LAMA! Kenyataan ini sukses membuatku merinding. Suara tangisan itu pun semakin terdengar jelas. Sepertinya, suaranya berasal dari dalam sumur.

**Deg!**

Jantungku berdegup kencang saat aku berjalan mendekati sumur itu. Aku berdoa agar tidak ada apapun yang muncul dari dalam sana. Karena kalau boleh jujur, sesungguhnya aku takut hantu! Dan dengan keberanian sebesar rambut gajah yang kumiliki, aku memberanikan diri untuk terus mendekat, mendekat, lalu menengok ke dalam sumur. Dan…

**BANG!**

Tidak ada apa-apa disana. Aku sungguh bersyukur karena Tuhan masih menyayangiku. Sepertinya itu hanya suara hantu kurang kerjaan saja, pikirku. Aku pun buru-buru pergi dari sana, daripada hantu itu berubah pikiran dan menampakkan wujudnya padaku.

Tanpa kusadari, ada sesosok bayangan putih yang berjalan di teras paviliun nenek.

.

.

Hari itu pun juga, aku terus mengalami hal-hal aneh. Kali ini di sekolahku-Konoha Senior High School. Saat baru menginjakan kaki di depan gerbang saja, hawa dingin sudah menyambutku. Dan yang lebih anehnya, sekolahku terasa lebih ramai dan padat dari biasanya. Bahkan di perpustakaan yang biasanya hanya diisi oleh 2 sampai 3 orang, menjadi penuh dengan siswa dan siswi.

Satu kata, **ANEH!**

Sambil terus memperhatikan siswa dan siswi itu satu persatu, aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak di sudut perpustakaan. Mereka tidak seperti murid-murid kebanyakan. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat pucat, dengan lingkaran hitam tipis di sekitar mata mereka. Hal ini sungguh membuatku curiga.

Apa jangan-jangan mereka…

Aku langsung berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Dan hal itu sukses membuat murid-murid itu berhenti dari kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan. Suasananya berubah menjadi hening. Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, kosong.

Aku berlari keluar ruangan, berharap "murid-murid" itu tak mengejarku. Pikiran-pikiran negatif memenuhi kepalaku. Pikiranku tak fokus ke depan, hingga tanpa kusadari, aku menabrak seseorang saat berlari. aku terjatuh, dan kupastikan orang yang kutabrak juga terjatuh. Aku mendongakkan kepala, dan yang kulihat adalah sepasang manik onyx milik seseorang. Dia…

"kamu siapa?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan yang bodoh memang. Sudah jelas dia Uchiha Sasuke, senpai idola seluruh sekolah. Dia terkenal, mana mungkin aku bisa lupa wajahnya. Oh My God! Mati saja aku!

Sepertinya Sasuke senpai agak marah padaku. Ralat, sangat marah! Buktinya saja, ia hanya memandangiku dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Dia berdiri, dan menepuk-nepuk seragam yang ia kenakan. Aku pun tersadar dan ikut berdiri, berniat membantu menghilangkan debu yang menempel di seragamnya.

"Tidak perlu." Ia menepis tanganku yang hampir menyentuh seragamnya dan berlalu pergi. Kerja bagus Hinata, kau menambah daftar orang yang membencimu.

.

.

Hari berikutnya pun sama, aku berencana pergi ke Taman Konoha. Berharap taman itu mampu memberikan ketenangan pada jiwaku yang hampir gila ini. Tapi sebelum aku sampai disana, aku melihat seorang gadis kecil berpakaian aneh di depan sebuah toko permen. Dia memakai kostum yang biasa dipakai saat perayaan Halloween. Tak perlu merasa aneh, karena memang sekarang telah memasuki minggu-minggu terakhir di bulan Oktober. Mungkin saja kan, anak itu hanya mencoba kostum yang akan ia kenakan saat malam Halloween. Gadis itu membawa boneka kelinci hitam di tangan kirinya dan menggenggam sebatang lollipop besar di tangan kanannya. Wajah gadis kecil itu sungguh manis, ia berjalan sambil melompat-lompat dengan riang. Aku tertawa-tawa melihat tingkahnya. Gadis kecil itu menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya menampilkan keterkejutan, lollipop yang ia pegang pun jatuh menyentuh tanah. Dia menatapku dengan heran. Dan aku sadar bahwa tatapan anak itu menjadi menyeramkan.

"Aaaaaaaaaa…" teriakku. Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Aku tahu, anak itu bukan manusia. Tubuhnya tak membentuk bayangan saat ditimpa cahaya matahari. Ini sungguh membuatku gila!

.

.

Malamnya, aku hanya terbaring di ranjangku. Menghabiskan malam untuk merenungi semua kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpaku. Pertama, jeritan dan tangisan seorang wanita yang berasal dari sumur dekat paviliun nenek. Kedua, keadaan sekolah yang aneh. Dimana aku yakin, murid-murid yang kulihat di perpustakaan itu bukan manusia. Ketiga, penampakan hantu gadis kecil yang memakai kostum Hallowen. Sejak kapan aku bisa melihat hal-hal aneh macam ini? Aku yakin ini bukan hanya sekedar imajinasiku semata. Ini kenyataan! Kenapa harus aku yang bisa melihat hantu? Aku harap ini hanya sekedar ilusi semata.

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak, menenangkan jiwaku yang sedang kalut ini. Dan aku baru ingat, kapan pertama kalinya aku mendapati hal aneh macam ini. Sejak… aku kehilangan kalung pemberian nenek. Ya, benar! Kalung itu pasti sumber masalahnya. Kalung perak berliontin moonstone dengan ukiran naga perak di pinggirnya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus menemukannya! Dan besok adalah hari yang bagus untuk memulai pencarian.

**Hinata POV END**

**.**

**.**

Minggu pagi, jalanan Konoha yang biasanya ramai masih terlihat lenggang. Di tepi jalan, terlihat gadis cantik berperawakan mungil yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya. Ia mengayuh dengan sangat cepat, membuat helaian indigonya berkibar, berterbangan mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus. Syal yang ia kenakan pun tak luput dari sasaran sang angin pagi. Matanya yang selalu fokus ke depan, menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Ia terus, terus, dan terus memacu sepedanya agar lebih cepat sampai ke tujuan.

.

.

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang, Taman Konoha. Menyenderkan sepedanya di salah satu pohon sakura dipinggir taman. Kemudian berlarian kesana kemari seperti orang gila. Apa tokoh utama kita benar-benar gila? Jawabannya tidak! Ia hanya sedang mencari sesuatu. Mencari kalung pemberian neneknya yang ia hilangkan 5 hari yang lalu.

Berlarian terus menerus membuatnya lelah. Hinata mendudukan dirinya di kursi kayu bercat putih yang terletak di tengah taman. Ia merapatkan lilitan syal birunya yang sedikit mengendur. Peluh membasahi wajah dan bagian atas dress putih yang ia kenakan. Ia pasrah apabila benda itu tak bisa ia temukan. Dan sepertinya, ia benar-benar harus menyiapkan mental untuk menghadapi hantu-hantu yang lebih mengerikan dari yang pernah ia lihat. Tapi yang ia harapkan dari semua ini hanya satu, yakni orang lain tidak boleh ada yang tahu tentang "kemampuan"nya ini. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya, jika teman-temannya mengetahui fakta ini. Mungkin ia akan dinobatkan sebagai anak paling aneh dan mistis di sekolah. Hanya membayangkannya saja membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sesaat, menghilangkan lelah yang ia rasakan. Kemudian membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. Ia melirik ke samping. Seketika matanya melebar, ia bingung. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Bukankah baru semenit lalu ia duduk sendirian disini? Tapi kenapa sekarang ada orang lain yang duduk disampingnya?

Hinata memperhatikan orang itu dengan seksama. Wajahnya yang cantik, walau Hinata perkirakan umurnya sudah mencapai 40 tahunan lebih. Kulitnya putih bersih dengan rambut biru gelap panjang yang menjuntai sepinggang. Dia perwujudan yang sempurna dari seorang bidadari, pikir Hinata.

Wanita yang sedang ia perhatikan, menoleh ke arahnya. Wanita itu terlihat sangat terkejut, terbukti dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ah… maaf!" Hinata yang tak enak segera meminta maaf. Ia berdiri dan membungkuk pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu tampak lebih terkejut dari tadi. "Kau… bisa melihatku?" tanyanya ragu.

"Memangnya kena…" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya tiba-tiba. Wanita itu tampak transparan di bawah sinar matahari. Ia sadar kenapa wanita itu bertanya seperti itu. Karena wanita itu, seharusnya memang tak bisa ia lihat.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/n: fic ini saya buat, berdasarkan pengalaman saya sendiri. Dimana saya sebagai anak yang menyabet gelar manusia terkeren abad ini, harus rela dicap ANEH dan MISTIS! Saya tidak terima, tapi saya pun tak protes. Saya memang terkenal sebagai anak aneh, mistis, misterius, dan gaje. Tapi saya bangga dengan hal itu! Haha…**

**Dengan mempublish fic aneh macam ini, saya merasa nyampah di archive SH. Ampuni saya SH lovers! #ojigi.**

**Bagi yang berkenan, review please? Saya juga terima flame, kritik, saran, salam, bahkan surat cinta pun akan saya terima dengan lapang perut.**

**Special thanks for Zae-Hime, Sasuhina-caem, Rexyrajak, Nona Fergie, Fishy, Suzu Aizawa, Uchiha Athrun, Sakuragi, Kertas Biru, Lollytha-chan, Mamoka, n, Akeboshi, Violetta Onyx, dan Guest.**

**Karena tanpa mereka saya tidak akan punya semangat untuk membuat fic ini. Sekian…**

**Salam dingin,**

**White Vamprose**


End file.
